


The Foolish Man's Chase

by Perditus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First POV, Forgiveness, Gen, Sam's thoughts, season 9 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perditus/pseuds/Perditus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm proud of us too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Foolish Man's Chase

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Oh boy. Here come the season 9 fics.
> 
> Disclaimer: Do you really think I’m Kripke?

Dean.  
  
I’m proud of us too.  
  
I’m proud of you.  
  
Dad didn’t say that enough, so I will. I’m proud of the way you grew up entirely too quickly to raise me. I’m thankful—and I know you probably will never realize just how much, because you’ve never realized your own worth.  
  
I’m proud of us beating everything that’s been thrown our way.  
  
I’m proud we avenged Dad.  
  
I’m proud of your forgiveness, even when I started the apocalypse. I’m proud you found something in Castiel, and I’m proud you fought your way through Purgatory only to come through the other side stronger for it.  
  
I’m proud of you for continuing to fight.

 

 

I’m proud of Cas.  
  
I’m proud of his large heart. I’m proud that he was able to see his mistakes. I’m proud that he was brave enough to rise up from that and make a difference.  
  
I’m proud that he came to us for help. I’m proud that he was able to see me beyond ‘that boy with the demon blood’.  
  
I’m proud he’s learned the meaning of free will.  
  
I’m proud to call him my friend.

 

 

And you know what?  
  
I’m proud of me too.

 

 

So screw God and Satan and everything else in between because this is something we took for ourselves, and I am _never_ letting go.


End file.
